What They'll Do For Twenty Dollars
by lilswmr427
Summary: Cyborg makes a bet with Beast Boy that he can get a date with Bumblebee before Beast Boy can get a date with Raven. Craziness ensues. Who will win? Will Bumblebee, Raven, and the rest of the Titans find out?
1. The Bet

"I'm gonna get you, Cy!" Beast Boy sang out. He was currently furiously tapping his right thumb to a red accelerator button. The finish line was in view. Cyborg was to his immediate left. The finish line was drawing closer.

"Oh no you don't, you little grass stain!" Cyborg chuckled, thrusting his joystick to his left, then veering straight. Three... Two… One… "Yeah! Who's the boss? Cyborg! Who's number one? Cyborg! Woo! I won, you little grass stain!"

"Dude!" Beast Boy fumed. "You cheated. Not fair." Beast Boy set his controller down on the table. He turned off the game station and turned on his heels toward the kitchen.

"Too scared that you're going to loose again?" Cyborg taunted. Beast Boy turned around and stuck his tongue out, then heading back towards the kitchen. "Aw, you know I'm just kidding, right BB?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Beast Boy accepted. He then turned to Cyborg and grinned. "I'm just kind of hungry. Playing video games and being awesome takes a lot of energy, you know?" Beast Boy stood up as tall as he could. Realizing he wasn't looking very large, he took a chair from the kitchen table and stood on top of it. He put his hands on his waist and said, "Because I, the amazing Beast Man, are the Tofu King!"

"You got that right." Cyborg snickered.

"Oh, and by the way, Beast Boy," Raven said, emphasizing the Boy part, "The correct word is the word is, not are." Raven walked through the door, obviously to get a teapot and make some of her herbal tea.

Beast Boy's shoulders slumped in defeat. He knew that she was right, like usual. He jumped off of the chair, making his journey towards the fridge to make a tofu sandwich. Cyborg smirked. '

"You know," Cyborg whispered, "Now would be a great time to ask her out." Beast Boy immediately tensed up. Cyborg laughed at his immediate change in behavior. Raven turned around and raised her eyebrows. Raven's reaction only made Cyborg laugh even harder. Not paying attention to Beast Boy, Cyborg did not notice the smirk that grazed it's way across his face.

"I guess I could say the same for you and Bumblebee," Beast Boy whispered back, immediately shutting Cyborg right up.

"Whatever." Raven seethed, taking her cup of tea and making her way back to her room. Beast Boy turned his attention back at the fridge, gripping the handle and opening the door. Cyborg sat up, knowing what was going to happen when Beast Boy looked in the fridge not to find what he was looking for.

"Hey, uh, Cyborg? Do you know what happened to my tofu?" Beast Boy innocently asked. Looking at the grin on Cyborg's face, he instantly knew what happened. "Aw, man! Why didn't I think of that earlier! Why didn't I ever just pitch your bacon!" Now, Cyborg was shocked. That was not the reaction he was expecting.

"Yeah, that's right, I threw away all of your tofu!" Cyborg uncertainly said.

"It cost me twenty dollars, too. And I'm broke. That's kind of why I'm broke," Beast Boy ended with a chuckle. Cyborg then smirked. He had an idea.

"Hey BB, how about a bet?" Cyborg insisted.

"Hmm" Beast Boy contemplated. "What kind of a bet?"

"A bet," Cyborg began, "for twenty dollars."

"Cy," Beast Boy whined, "I'm broke. Hi Robin!" Robin entered the room to come and get a notebook, obviously out of it because he didn't even flinch when Beast Boy said his name.

"Just listen. Which ever one of us can get a girl to go out with us first, wins," Cyborg stated. "Wait. I'm not done. You have to get a date with a certain girl whose name rhymes with Slaven."

"Slade? Did someone say Slade? Where is he? I knew he would come back. I just knew it. Should I call in backup? We're going to get him good." Robin said before Cyborg interrupted.

"No, Robin, Slade is not here. Nobody knows where he is, if he even is still alive. Relax." Cyborg consoled.

"Oh." Robin meekly said before exiting out of the doors.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think he was OCD." Beast Boy said.

"He is." Cyborg replied. "Anyways, whoever can get the girl to go out with them without having themselves sent to another dimension," at this, Beast Boy gave Cyborg a nervous chuckle, "is the winner of twenty dollars from the other person. Deal?"

"Are you crazy?" Beast Boy shouted. "There is no way she likes me back."

"Fine, then. No deal." Cyborg knew from past experience in the betting world that Beast Boy would never back down. Cyborg had won the battle. Now, there was only one problem left to resolve…

"Fine, but you have to have your date with Bumblebee." Beast Boy crossed his arms over his chest. "And we cannot mention this to anyone. Then it's a deal with me."

'Did he just read my mind?' Cyborg thought.

"Uh, how am I ever going to get a date with Bumblebee?" Cyborg asked.

"It's probably easier than getting a date with Raven." Beast boy responded, raising his eyebrow.

"That's very true. It's a deal." Cyborg said, extending out his mechanical arm for Beast Boy to shake. "Now finish making that sandwich so that I can kick your green butt on the game station!"

"However you want to lie to yourself, Cy. Do you want some soda? I'm getting some snacks now." Beast Boy said, getting the soda out of the fridge and setting it next to the chips he had just gotten out.

"Yeah, that'd be pretty sweet." Cyborg said. "Thanks, little dude. I'll be over there on the couch pimpin' my ride, if you need me." Cyborg said, making his way to the couch.

"Oh and Cyborg?" Beast Boy mentioned.

"Yeah, Beast Boy?" Cyborg turned around.

"I am so going to win this bet." Beast Boy smiled. Cyborg snorted.

"Not on my watch."

* * *

The beginning of possibly the end... especially for Beast Boy. I hope this is up to standards. It was the fastest chapter I've ever written and I'm feeling good about this story. Review!


	2. Plans?

I know, it's been forever. Forgive me. I'm sure I have mistakes, too so feel free to flame and point them out.

* * *

"I really need to clean this sometime," Beast Boy grumbled to himself. He was looking for a trashcan under the various empty pizza boxes, dirty clothes, and other various items. He had a pad of paper and a pencil he stole earlier from Robin's desk after he and Cyborg were done playing video games. In his other hand was a piece of paper with ideas on how to get Raven to like him. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem, but someone might find it and learn about the bet.

"Here it is!" Beast Boy screamed, tossing the paper into the trash.

"It's really that great of an accomplishment when you find a trash can?" Raven stated in her normal monotone voice.

"Oh, uh, hi Raven," Beast Boy said, blushing and putting his right hand on his head. "What brings you to Beast Boy's amazing room?"

"Robin has found a new lead on Slade," Raven said. She smirked. "Robin insists that he has a lead on Slade, like the 42 other times he's said that we have him. He's claimed to be trying to reach your communicator, which you obviously weren't answering. He sent me because he knew I wouldn't get sidetracked."

"Oh, yeah, about that… an alien took my communicator." Beast Boy said, grinning ear to ear.

"Why would Starfire take your communicator?" Raven asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Oh, uh, I mean," Beast Boy said, flustered. Back when he was little, he didn't know aliens even existed. "I didn't mean it like that." Before now, Beast Boy had not noticed that his arm was now sore of writing for so long. He went to rest his elbow on the chair by his now clean desk due to shoving everything off of it. The chair tipped over, Beast Boy falling over his pile of stuff.

"Ah!" Beast Boy yelped. "Ouch." He sat up a little bit to be able to see Raven extending her hand to Beast Boy. She raised her eyebrows and moved her hand a little bit.

"Well?" Raven asked. Beast Boy took her hand as she pulled him up off of the ground. "We should go back to the living room before Robin thinks Slade has kidnapped us."

"I could see that happening." Beast Boy said, following Raven out the door of his room into the hallway. "Hey Raven, wanna hear a joke?"

"No." She dryly responded, "But you're going to tell me anyways."

"You've got that right!" Beast Boy cheerfully said. "Okay, so there was this man and he was standing on a scale, sucking in his stomach. Then the man's wife said, "I don't think that's going to help." Then the man replied, "Sure it does. How else could I see the numbers?" Beast Boy erupted into a fit of laughter. Raven just blankly stared ahead of her.

"How's Happy in there after hearing that joke?" Beast Boy smiled. Raven just turned to him and glared. "Uh… never mind. We're here!" Beast Boy gestured towards the door. "Let's go listen about this non-existent Slade!"

"Woo." Raven said, the doors opening revealing Robin pointing at slides on the TV. Cyborg was doing something with the controls on his left arm while Starfire was eating some kind of pink goo.

"Glad you two could make it," Robin scolded. "Sit down. We've been going through slides for the past five minutes."

"Probably just maps of a way to Slade's non-existent hide out." Raven mumbled.

* * *

Twenty minutes ago…

"Ugh, how I am I even going to talk to Bumblebee! She doesn't even live in the same tower. I mean it's not like we have some form of communication that we can reach each other at a moments notice," Cyborg muttered, "Oh. Duh. Communicators. Can't believe I didn't think of that before. I even made them." Cyborg tapped a yellow button on his arm and a screen appeared, asking whom he wanted to communicate with. "Now I just have to think of some pick up lines." Cyborg grabbed out his sketchpad, ripping a piece of paper out and grabbing a pencil from the side of his desk.

Pick Up Lines for Bumblebee

By: Cyborg

Cyborg started to twist his pencil between his fingers. He didn't know what to write.

"Aha! I got it! This is sure to work!" Cyborg laughed.

1."Hey, Bee, do you wanna go out Friday night?"

Perfect. Now to just call Bee…

"Hey, Cyborg?" Robin called from Cyborg's arm.

"Ah!" Cyborg screamed.

"Can you come down here soon? I think I've just found something out about Slade." Robin explained, gesturing towards the papers sprawled across a table. "You see, right here in this field, it says that they found a Slade."

"Robin," Raven mused, "You do realize that says that they found a spade and not Slade, right?"

"Well, I," Robin sputtered.

"That's what I thought." Raven muttered, standing up off the couch and making her way over to the door.

"Well, I guess I'm out of here. I'll see everyone in a few hours or so. I'm workin' on some new stuff." Cyborg said, casually walking back towards his room. "Now where did that stupid piece of paper go?" Cyborg was leafing through all of his stuff. He didn't want B to get any ideas. Cyborg then lifted the whole desk. "Here it is!" Cyborg picked the sheet up and triumphantly lifted it into the air.

"Now, to call Bee…" Cyborg said, getting a connection to her communicator over at the Titans East. The communicator had a bit of fuzz while it was connecting and then _her _beautiful face could be seen through his arm.

"Hey Sparky, what's up?" Bumblebee said, swatting away Mas and Menos who were currently poking at her hair. "Mas! Menos! Quit it!" she said, turning her head.

"¡Corre! ¡Ella nos va a matar!" (1.) They said, scurrying off to another door on the side of the hallway.

"Always messing with my hair…" She trailed off. "So, what brings you here in screen form to the East?"

"Oh, yeah, I was wondering if…" Cyborg said, until he was alerted with a buzzing sound and red lights.

"Hey, I gotta go. Duty calls." Cyborg said, waving his hand, signaling him off. Once he had finally cut the communication, he was already halfway down the hallway to the living room.

"What's up?" Cyborg asked, running in through the double doors.

"It's Plasmus over by the gas station on Wood Avenue." Robin responded dryly.

"We must go save the station of gas and it's inhabitants!" Starfire worriedly said, fear evident in her big, green eyes.

"We need to go, fast, or the whole station will blow up. Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire- take to the air. Cyborg and I will follow you in the T-Car." Robin said, motioning for the door.

"Titans, go!"

* * *

(1.) Run! She's going to kill us!

Okay, so I know this took forever. If you have read my profile, you know why. If not, that's okay too. Anyways, sorry this took so long to get out. I know it's short, but it will have to do. I'm sure this has mistakes because I just typed the rest of it, spell checked, and posted. I know, I know, bad habit...

At this time in my life, reviews improve my writing and make me happy- something not happening too much anymore.


	3. Plasmus

I'm back! Did you miss me?

* * *

"Booya!" Cyborg screamed as his laser cannon sent a powerful blue beam straight into an unsuspecting purple monster.

Surveying the damage, Plasmus wasn't happy. Not like he couldn't just heal himself; that was no big deal. However, the gaping hole in his stomach was enough of a distraction for Robin to take his Bo staff and expertly launch it towards his eye. This only made him angrier. Plasmus immediately pulled the staff out of his eye and launched it towards its owner. Fortunately, (or, not so, depending on who you were) the owner was very skilled in catching it.

Beast Boy, on top of one of the four story buildings, saw that this battle was going absolutely nowhere.

'It's now or never, Beast Boy.' He thought.

Beast Boy took a deep breath. This wouldn't be the first time he had done this before, and unsuccessfully. Beast Boy transformed into a bird and jumped.

'What could make this time any different?' Then, he had it. It all made sense.

It's not the side of the dog in the fight; it's the size of the fight in the dog. (1.)

Perfect.

Still flying around Plasmus in circles, Beast Boy now plunged towards the heart of his body with a lung full of air. He now remembered why Plasmus was one of his least favorite enemies. You can't breathe in him and you come out smelling worse than, well, Starfire's cooking. While feeling all of the goo around him, Beast Boy changed into the hopefully lethal animal. He would be able to release in three… two… one…

Nothing.

'Why is it not working?' He thought. Maybe the goo was just not helping spread like water. Nevertheless, he would have to try again. Three… two… one…

Nothing.

Beast Boy was now starting to run out of oxygen. He could feel everything starting to get blurry. He would have one more shot before he passed out, and he knew it. He mustered up all of the energy that he possessed… three… two… one… and there were two pulses, like two giant earthquakes inside of a giant, purple guy. Beast Boy was immediately forced back into human form.

'Air! I can breathe!' was Beast Boy's first thought as he was shot through the air. That, and the fact that his plan actually worked, contributed to his shock.

'I wonder if everyone else is all right.' Beast Boy wondered. 'Especially Raven.' That was Beast Boy's last thought before he blacked out.

* * *

"Friend Raven? Sorry to bother you, but will friend Beast Boy be the healed?" Starfire innocently asked. She was currently only showing her face from behind the corner wall, just in case Raven got a little mad for interrupting her healing process.

"Well, Starfire, I hope so." Raven sighed, looking over to the other side of the room at Starfire. "You know, this is your tower, too." Upon hearing this, Starfire slowly came out of hiding. She walked over to Beast Boy's bed in the medical bay and sat down on one of the nearby chairs.

"Friend Raven? Are you okay?" Starfire asked.

"Why wouldn't I be okay? It's not like I'm the one laying on the bed right now." Raven said. "I mean, I know healing takes quite a bit of energy, but it's not that bad."

"Oh. I was just wondering because you look like Friend Robin when he is very worried about Slade. Is something doing the bothering to you?" Starfire inquired. She wasn't being nosy; she was just genuinely concerned for her friend's mental health and well-being.

"Yes, Starfire. I'm going to be okay. Beast Boy here's going to be okay, too." Raven said, with a hint of a smile showing in her eyes.

* * *

"Ugh," Beast Boy groaned. Half awake, he sat up to take in his surroundings. Beast Boy stretched his arms and legs before swinging his legs to the side of the bed. The thoughts came flooding back to Beast Boy. The bet. The fight. Plasmus, the reason that he was in the medical bay at this point in time. Beast Boy became absorbed into his thoughts, until…

"I see that the bear has awaken from his slumber." Raven said right behind him.

"Aagh!" Beast Boy screamed, falling off of the bed. "You snuck up on me!"

"Yes, yes I did. I quite enjoyed it, too." Raven replied with a smirk on her face, quite pleased with herself. "You've been out for over twenty-four hours, now. Not that that is any different from normal."

"Oh. What time is it?" Beast Boy asked.

"11:42." Raven responded.

"Oh. Well, thank you." Beast Boy muttered.

"You're welcome, but for what?" Raven said.

"You know, taking care of me and stuff." Said Beast Boy, looking down, twiddling with his fingers.

"That's my job." Raven said mundanely. "You are still going to need a lot more rest. We still aren't quite sure what you exactly did inside of Plasmus. Or, for that matter, what Robin thinks happened to Plasmus." Raven responded.

"What Robin thinks?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes. He doesn't know that by enveloping you in black energy when you, ah, electrocuted Plasmus it became more lethal. This was probably the reason why you have been out for so long." Raven explained.

"I don't understand why being enveloped in your dark magic will make me pass out." Beast Boy questioned.

"You don't understand many things." Raven said blandly.

"This is different." Beast Boy said.

"Well, to put it simply, some of the energy transferred to you. You couldn't handle it. And, I hate to say it, but some of your animal capabilities transferred to me. They shouldn't be there anymore." Raven explained.

"Oh. All right. That sounds good. So, when can I leave here?" Beast Boy asked.

"You must sleep here tonight. After that, you can go back to your pigsty of a room." Raven said.

"Awesome." Beast Boy replied.

* * *

"Alright, Cyborg, you've got your list. You've got your charming good looks. You've got your amazingly awesome sense of humor. Now, all you have to get it Friday night." Cyborg said, giving himself a pep talk before he would talk to Bee. "You can do this, Cyborg, you can do this! All for twenty dollars and the girl." Cyborg opened up his communication system. "Okay, her number is 42." Cyborg took a deep breath. He was ready. If he could beat up enormous monsters, surely he could ask a girl to the movies on a Friday. "Here it goes." Cyborg pressed the numbers. His screen went fuzzy for a few seconds before a girl in pigtails and a yellow and black shirt came up on his screen.

"Hey Sparky! What's up?" Bumblebee spoke to Cyborg.

"The ceiling." Cyborg responded, now smirking because of his wittiness.

"Hey, Cyborg, how are you? How is everyone over there?" Aqualad asked from behind Bumblebee.

"I'm good. Everyone's good." Cyborg responded.

"¡Cyborg! ¡Cyborg! ¡Nuestro ídolo! ¡Te amo más que a la abeja!" (2.) Mas and Menos said from the other end of the room.

"Uh, I have no idea what you just said, but hola." Cyborg said. "So, Bee, I've, uh, been meaning to ask you something…"

* * *

A/N.

(1.) Quote by Mark Twain. (2.) Cyborg! Cyborg! Our idol! We love you more than Bee!

I'm so sorry it has taken me forever to update. I've had a lot on my mind. If you want to know more about the situation, it's on my profile page. Don't forget to review on your way out! Criticism greatly loved!


	4. Random Dude?

I don't normally do these at the beginning, but I'm so sorry for not writing earlier. I needed to fall back in love with writing. Enjoy!

* * *

"So, uh, I was wondering if you would… ah… like to hang out next Friday?" Cyborg asked.

"Sure. I'll fly over and be there by seven." Bumblebee coolly responded.

"Okay. I'll see you then."

"Bye, Sparky!"

Cyborg raised his hand to shut off his communicator, but found two people standing on top of a coffee table behind Bee. Mas and Menos had a huge grin plastered across their faces. They looked at each other as if to say, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" and latched onto each other. Mas and Menos sprang off and landed directly in her hair. Cyborg chuckled at their humor and turned off his communicator.

"I just got a date with Bumblebee. I just got a date with Bumblebee!" Cyborg pumped his fist into the air with a loud "Whoop!" coming from his mouth.

"Take that, BB! I am so winning this bet!"

* * *

"I really should try picking some of this stuff up sometime… " Beast Boy said to himself. Beast Boy is currently looking for clothes to wash because he had gotten so sick of having deathly smelly clothes. "Raven wouldn't want that, now would she?"

"What won't Raven want?" Starfire innocently asked from outside in the hallway, "She would like it very much if I told her what was here she didn't want. Raven could then avoid this room of the mess at all times."

"No, it's okay Star. You don't have to tell her anything." Beast Boy sighed. " I've got it all handled myself. See?" Beast Boy gestured his hand to the basket of clothes to his right and the pile of comic books he has tried to keep neat to his left.

"Is something doing the bothering of you right now?"

"No, I'm all good." Beast Boy grinned.

"On my planet, when people are depressed and do not have the ability to fly, they clean. When they see the finished result, a Tameranean becomes proud of them self and is filled with immediate joy! You never clean your room, so this must be the explanation."

"Uh…"

"Beast Boy, you would be among the most praised friends at the Blorthog festival on my home planet. You can do the spilling of the beans and I will not tell a single soul."

"Are you sure?"

"I am more sure than I was when I told Galfore that he needed to bathe."

"I trust you not to tell her, you know." Starfire nodded. "Okay. Well, Cyborg doesn't think I'm very smooth with the ladies. Obviously untrue." Beast Boy grinned. "But I'm having problems with this girl called Raven. She's really dark and mysterious, but extremely witty and very, very pretty."

"I am listening. Do continue, please."

Beast Boy sighed, looked down at his feet, and then continued. "Cyborg and I have this," Beast Boy paused and then remembered the conditions of the bet. "Feuding going on and he doesn't think I can ask her out. I want to prove him and myself wrong."

"Then ask Raven. Even if she may harm you sometimes, she will never fatally wound you."

"It's just-"

"Hello Titans." Beast Boy furrowed his brows together and then realized the noise was coming from his communicator. Starfire had already whipped hers out, so Beast Boy took two steps over toward her to look at the screen. It was black, except for the top left corner had a small window. The person was not visible. "It's is I, once again. I have been too nice for far too long on you little twerps. You see, I never really got over the fact that Grant died trying to kill all of you. I doubt you even remember it. That's why I'm here. I'm back; more powerful than ever before, and you should be afraid. Very, very afraid. Your demise will be my happiness. Count down your hours, because you have few left before your life as you know it is completely destroyed." The image went gray and then shut off completely.

"Well that wasn't the least bit creepy."

"Friend, I think we should report back to the main room. Robin will want to analyze with us." As soon as Starfire finished her sentence, the communicator went on once again, showing Robin.

"Guys, I need you in the main room. Now!"

"I did the telling of you so."

"I know. Let's go."

* * *

In the main room, the Titans were patiently waiting for Cyborg. He was working on his Baby and needed to secure all of his tools so that nobody could get into them. Robin was not so patiently waiting in front of the T.V. with tons of villains that it could possibly be. Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy were calmly sitting on the couch.

Cyborg burst into the door and began screaming, "Who the hell thinks they can mess with my stuff and hack me like that! Not even the Justice League can hack into them! Not even them! What makes him think that he's better than everyone else?" Cyborg had rugged breathing and didn't look like he was going to slow down any more. "I mean-"

"Cy! Calm down!" Beast Boy ran over to his side and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN!" Cyborg swatted beast Boy's hand off of him and lightly shoved him away. "You want me to calm down after someone did that? Nobody hacks into my computers. Nobody! They-"

"Cyborg! You do realize that they might have gotten someone else's communicator, right? They could have taken it!"

"Well… I didn't realize…"

"Of course not. You just come barging in here furiously mad and take it out on everyone else." Raven dryly responded.

"I was just… worried…. I, uh, I'm sorry."

"Friends! Friends! Please, stop your fighting. Instead of using your energy to fight against each other, we could use it to track down this villain." Starfire remarked.

"She's right. How about everyone sit down and we'll figure this out." Robin said.

Cyborg and Beast Boy sat back down on the couch. They went through multiple villains of all different cities.

"How about BB and I split up from you guys and try to figure this out?" Cyborg asked.

"Sure. Go ahead. We're getting nowhere."

Cyborg and Beast Boy went over and sat at the kitchen table. Maybe they could find something that they were missing. They'd been through Dr. Light, Plasmus, Adonis, and even Trigon, much to Raven's dismay. They were about to call it quits until Beast Boy thought of something. He whispered it to Cyborg and he looked it up on his computer hand.

"No… It couldn't be…"

"But it makes so much sense."

"I know."

A/N So, tell me what you think! I'll be going to fireworks tonight and tomorrow, so no writing then. I really, really, love reviews. They give me inspiration to keep on writing. Thank you to everyone who has faved and alerted, too! Hopefully I'll update soon.

Can anyone guess who it is and why? Cookies if you do!


	5. Battle Plan

"Slade." Best Boy whispered again to Cyborg. "Who would've ever thought?"

"Robin." Cyborg cheekily responded, breaking out into a huge grin. Beast Boy smiled, but then the smile was wiped clean off of his face.

"I mean, it all makes perfect sense. Grant is Ravager, Deathstroke's son. Deathstroke is Slade. Remember that one time when the H.I.V.E. was hired by Slade to kill us? Maybe it wasn't just Gizmo, Jinx, and Mammoth. They couldn't have been smart enough to come up with everything on their own and Slade can't just travel to the H.I.V.E. whenever he wants."

"That's right! Ravager supposedly died under a contract from the H.I.V.E.! Maybe they hired him without us knowing and died before he got to us!"

"Let's go tell Robin." Beast Boy and Cyborg got up from the couch and walked down the hallway into the investigation room where the rest of the Titans were located.

"You know, I'm surprised they haven't figured this out already. We're bimbos compared to them." Beast Boy said, turning and smiling at Cyborg. Cyborg just chuckled softly.

"Beast Boy. Cyborg. Have you found any information that will be of use for us?" Starfire asked.

"Yes, actually we have. You aren't going to like it." Cyborg responded.

"Well, let's hear it." Robin turned around in his swivel chair to look directly at the two boys.

"Okay. So, he said my son Grant. Grant Wilson, also known as Ravager, died under contract with the H.I.V.E. to kill us. Guess who his father is? Deathstroke, also known as Slade Wilson, or just Slade. He still blames us for his son's death." Cyborg finished.

"Why didn't I think of that? He was under my nose and I still couldn't smell it. We need a plan." Robin finished.

"No. What we need is sleep. If he's going to attack tomorrow, we can plan before getting there. It won't do us any good if we're falling asleep while fighting." Raven spoke.

"She's right." Beast Boy responded with a nod of his head. "It's past one in the morning."

"Alright. I want you guys up at 7:30 in the main room. Even you, Beast Boy." Robin looked over at Beast Boy. "Goodnight." Robin started to pack up all of his papers while Cyborg and Starfire left immediately for their rooms. Raven stacked all of her books, engulfed them in her black energy, and started to walk towards her room. Halfway there, Beast Boy accidentally bumped into Raven causing her to loose her concentration, thus dropping the books.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!"

"It's alright. Just help me stack them up again." Raven rubbed her eyes, obviously tired of scrounging for information all day on the surprise villain. Beast Boy picked up the last book and tried to put it on the top of the stack, but couldn't reach.

"Hey, uh, Raven, can you get this book? I can't reach." Raven just responded by nodding her head. They continued to walk until they got to Raven's door.

"Goodnight." Raven walked into her door.

"Wait, Raven, can I ask you something?" Raven raised her eyebrow, as if saying 'go ahead and ask'. "Do you want to hang out tomorrow? I mean, it could be useful because we could see what's going on with the locals and see if there's anything abnormal going on and discuss-"

"I'll think about it. Goodnight." Raven went in her room and shut her door. Best Boy walked down the hallway into his room and immediately flopped down on his bed.

"Yes!" He shouted pumping his fist into the air. "I got a maybe!"

* * *

"Okay. Here is the plan. I researched a little bit more and found out that Ravager was killed in an old building by, apparently, us. This building has been refurbished into part of Jump City's downtown district. There is now a restaurant and two stores in the old building. We're going to have Beast Boy and Raven wearing a hologram ring in the restaurant. Cyborg, Star, and I will go into the back and see if Slade is in there. If he is, Raven and Beast Boy will follow. We'll go from there." Robin briefed to the entire team. He looked at his four teammates sitting on the couch. "Any loopholes or stuff I didn't mention?"

"One question: how will we get into the back of the restaurant without anybody noticing? Surely someone would notice we're going into the back, say something, and then inform Slade." Raven asked.

"Good question. I can't really think of a distraction good enough off the top of my head. Anyone have an idea?"

"BB could pretend to propose. That normally gets everybody's attention." Cyborg said nonchalantly, looking over at Beast Boy. His face was flushed beet red and his eyes were wide. Cyborg smirked.

"Glorious! I believe that it is an Earthly tradition to present the proposed a ring. I have one that Galfore gave me before we left Tamaran."

"Good. Let's go have some breakfast and then I'll go get all of our weapons ready and a map of the place. Starfire, I assume you can teach Raven how to pretend to be surprised and happy. Cyborg, I assume you can help Beast Boy make a long speech. It should be long enough so we can slip in without notice. Titans, let's go eat!"

"Waffles it is!"

* * *

"Hi Bee!"

"Hey Sparky! What's up?"

"Not too much, except I'm sort of busy tonight and can't make our date. Villains and stuff. Sorry about that."

"It's alright."

"Maybe some other time?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Raven, this is a most joyous occasion for girls."

"Somehow." Raven turned her back to Starfire and continued reading her book.

"Raven, please listen to me. This is so that we can do the killing of Slade. After Beast Boy asks if you will marry him, you should put your hands over your mouth so that you look like you are surprised. You will then nod your head and do the locking of lips with him and everyone will clap." Raven's head shot up at the mention of 'locking lips'.

"I am not kissing Beast Boy. Not happening."

"You must, or it will not look believable. You know that I am right, friend."

Raven responded with a grunt and a turn of a page.

* * *

"Everybody ready?" Robin asked. "Does everyone have everything? Hologram rings? Star's ring? Maps? Cannons? Communicators?"

"We've got it all. Now let's go kick some bad guy butt!" Cyborg said, high-fiving Beast Boy. The five all piled into the T-car with Cyborg driving.

"Okay. So I found out that the back of the old warehouse hasn't been looked at in years. Slade has got to be here. Cyborg, Star, and I will all go together because we probably can't completely hold Slade back with one person and the others not there. Remember: anything Slade related will be communicated to Beast Boy and Raven. We're here." Raven and beast Boy slipped on their rings and stepped out of the car.

"You ready?"

"To get Slade? Definitely."

* * *

Congrats to Gracie-Geek, who as far as I can tell, knew who the mystery person was. I'm not sure I'm too happy with this chapter. Hmph. Seems too OOC and forced, but it sets up for the rest of the story. Criticism in reviews greatly appreciated; this is already the most amount of reviews I've ever gotten on a story. Woo!


	6. Distraction

"Table for two?" Beast Boy told the man who was seating all of the customers in the restaurant.

"Right this way." The man picked up two menus walked to their left. Beast Boy and Raven looked at each other and nodded. Beast Boy currently looked like what he would have looked like if not for the accident: blonde hair, blue eyes, jeans and a green t-shirt. Raven was black haired, green eyed with jeans a dark purple t-shirt. They were seated at a small table in the middle of the restaurant.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly." The man said, blandly.

"Okay. So, Cy and I decided right after we get the food would be a good time."

"But first, we should be talking about normal things so that we don't look like we're conspiring to kill someone."

"Which we sort of are."

"Still. Just regular talk."

"Okay. So, what's your favorite color?"

"Really? Colors? Whatever. It's amethyst."

"Isn't that color just a little bit darker than purple?"

"Yes. What's your favorite color? Green?"

"Actually, no. It's this color." Beast Boy pointed to his eye. "This was the exact color of my eyes from before I had the serum to Sakutia. Most people just assume it's green, though."

"Aqua. Interesting. Tell me about how you got Sakutia."

"I don't really like to talk about it…"

"Beast Boy," Raven said in a soft, quiet voice. "If you can't tell me what happened then you're dwelling on the past. You can't do that. You'll explode. I would know because this is why I release through my other emotions and even Starfire."

"You talk to Starfire about feelings?"

"You're changing the subject. We're talking about you. Talk."

"After we order food. I'll just have a garden salad, thanks."

"As well as I." The waiter nodded and then walked away.

"Tell me about your parents, then."

Beast Boy took a deep breath and then began. "They were geneticists studying wildlife. They were such great parents. They read to me every night and always tucked me in. Then, this green monkey bit me. I contracted Sakutia and they gave me this untested serum that made me what I am today, but also kept me alive. I'm so grateful for that."

"They must have been very intelligent people. How did you end up so dumb?" Raven cheekily responded and smirked.

"I'm not sure, but they sure were brilliant. Then, we went on this boat ride one day and there was this uncharted waterfall. By then, I could change into a bird. They told me to fly away. And I did. I should have saved them." Beast Boy shook his head with a frown on his face.

"Listen to me. It was not your fault. You could not have saved them. If you had tried to transform into something like a pterodactyl, you all would have died. You would have taken too long to transform or dropped them anyways. The world lost some smart people that day, but it's made you a stronger person. They have inadvertently saved other lives. They did not die in vain, so you need to stop blaming yourself.

"Thanks. I needed to hear that. What's your favorite animal?"

"An owl. It has wisdom and patience, something so hard to obtain. What's yours?"

"A cat."

"A cat?"

"A cat. It's the only animal that I can be and get away with most stuff."

"Food is here. Let's eat." Beast Boy and Raven then took their salads and set them in front of them. Raven just ate a piece of lettuce here and there, but Beast Boy scarfed down the entire thing in less than two minutes. Raven just merely raised her left eyebrow in response.

"Well, we have to get on to the mission. Should probably tell Robin." Beast Boy flicked on his communicator and Robin's face showed up. Beast Boy held up four of his fingers, indicating four minutes until it was time for them to sneak in.

"Do you have everything?" Raven asked.

"I hope so." Beast Boy replied, stuffing his hand in his pocket to make sure that the ring was still in there.

"Okay. Two more minutes."

"Two more minutes until we're going to be kicking some Slade butt!" Beast Boy half- shouted. He pumped his fist into the air. "He's not going to know what's coming at him!"

"I'll bet he'll know exactly who is coming at them. One question, though: how will we get to the back room?"

"Shoot."

"Exactly."

"Well, we could… no… or we could… nah…. Oh! I have it! I'll turn into a fly!"

"And I'll teleport. Sounds good."

"You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Raven's voice was still as monotonous as ever.

"Okay. So, Raven, I've known you for a really, really, long time." A few people that surrounded them began to stare and went quiet. "And you are the nicest, most smart person I've ever met. That's why I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Now, everyone in the entire restaurant was staring. Beast Boy got down on one knee and took the ring out. "Raven, will you marry me?" She just put her hand over her mouth. Beast Boy put the ring on her finger and she threw her arms around Beast Boy.

One of the light bulbs on the ceiling popped and Beast Boy could faintly hear something that sounded like Cyborg's chuckling in the background clapping.

"Mission accomplished " Raven whispered into his ear, " They're in the back. Oh, and by the way, it's smartest and not most smart." She pulled her arms off of him. Beast Boy just left a $50 bill, more than enough to cover the costs of the dinner. The pair walked out to the front of the restaurant where the bathrooms are located.

"Okay. I'll meet you by the door." Raven said to Beast Boy, who had just turned into a green fly. Raven teleported to the entrance of the back. Fifteen seconds after she had arrived at the door, Cyborg came in on her communicator.

"He's definitely here. Hurry." The screen went fuzzy and then it went black. Raven resorted to tapping her foot in anticipation waiting for Beast Boy.

After about two minutes, she finally saw a fly coming over towards her.

"Took you long enough."

"Sorry. Somebody was trying to swat me."

"Forget it. Let's go." Raven opened the door and was immediately greeted by two Slade bots.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" The bots were thrown back from the dark energy.

"I'd say this is where Slade is."

"Understatement of the century."

* * *

I'm very glad I am getting this chapter out now. I will have no life for the next 3 1/2 months, so if I don't update, don't think I forgot about this. I currently have another story I'm working on and time will be somewhat split between the two. I'm thinking this is about halfway over. Remember to review; I get happier to update the more I get! (wink wink)


	7. Sorting it Out

"Well, well, well. Now what do we have here?" A darkly cloaked figure strolled around Raven and Beast Boy. As there was nothing they could do, they could only listen to what this mysterious man was speaking. "Quite lovely here in the dark, now isn't it?"

Beast Boy heard Raven mumble under her breath "Yes, it is, under typical circumstances." He chuckled at Raven's frankness.

"Is something funny, mister green been?" Beast Boy's face went stoic. "I'm sure that it would be quite funny if we delivered your bloody and dead body to your parents that it would be quite a sight." His body tensed up completely at the mention of his parents. "Oh, that's right, your parents are dead. Gone. And guess who could not save them? You." This mysterious man poked Beast Boy in the chest.

"Stop it."

"Oh, so now the purple-haired freak is going to stand up for her boyfriend? How cute." Raven began to try and wrestle herself out of the chains she was enclosed inside of, but it was no use. They completely disabled her powers. "And now, this feisty girl is all mine to torture. She's going to be a fun one." He traced his fingernail from her earlobe down to the bottom of her neck. It was hard for Raven to keep a stoic expression on her face, but she managed to keep it. Had she not, she would only be giving in to what this unknown man wanted.

"And, as for you, my little green friend, I hope you have enjoyed your last few hours on…"

"Stop right there!" Starfire could be seen as she blasted the door open. Robin ran in front with his bo staff, twirling it and grabbing a boomerang as he was running. Cyborg was at the rear, warming up his cannon to shoot at this mysterious figure.

"Titans, go!"

A boomerang was aimed at the black figure as he ran for cover. Almost instantly as the boomerang was thrown, the whole room went up into smoke. Shots were still fired at where this figure was located. However, as the smoke cleared, it soon became apparent that the figure had completely disappeared.

"Robin banged his fists against the wall. "We missed him again!"

"Robin, I don't think that was Slade." Cyborg remarked.

"Well, then who was it?"

"I don't know, but she sounded like some chick."

"Cyborg's right." Raven remarked. "Oh, and would you please get me out of these?"

"Of course, Raven." Starfire walked over to her and used her starbolts to unlatch the chains from the outside. "I guess it is back to the board of drawing."

"Let's just get back to the tower and try to sort everything out."

"I agree with Raven. We should go." Cyborg, heeding his own advice, began walking towards the now non-functioning door, with the others following.

* * *

Robin stood in front of their mammoth TV going over leads, most of which were completely far-fetched or even to the point of being non-existent. Raven was tapping her fingers on the table out of pure boredom, Beast Boy was floating in and out of consciousness, Cyborg staring at his arm, attempting to program the latest update to his system, and Starfire merely had her hand on her head while daydreaming.

"Now, if we… are you guys even listening?"

"If our brains can't function enough to stay awake, then I don't think that we will be decipher any miraculous information. It's 2:30 in the morning. This can wait until morning because nothing is going to happen or change the situation right now." Raven said dryly.

"I believe Raven to be correct." Starfire remarked.

"Fine. We'll pick this up early tomorrow." Robin gave in to the complaints of his teammates. Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg rose and walked out of the room into the hallway. Raven made a motion to get up, but Beast Boy was completely asleep. In arguing with Robin, she had failed to notice the arm that had snaked its way around her. She tried to pull it off of her, but the more she tried, the tighter it became.

'At least nobody is around to see this…' Raven thought.

Sighing in defeat, Raven took his other arm and threw it over her shoulder. She stood up, carrying Beast Boy, and began to make her way towards his room.

"He owes me one." Raven mumbled.

Raven didn't seem to see the small smile that spread across Beast Boy's face.

* * *

Raven took one last breath in the clean air before plunging into Beast Boy's room. To say it was a pigsty would be an understatement. Raven carefully made her way to his bed, dodging the random pizza boxes and articles of clothing. She lightly set him down on his bed as he finally let go of her. Raven let out a sigh of relief. He didn't awake. However, as she was making her way out, she tripped on a garbage can and made a loud _thump_.

She almost let out a groan, but restrained herself as she remembered where she was. Her knee would definitely be painful in the morning. However, as she was lying on the ground, she noticed a piece of paper with her name on it and grabbed it.

"R-Raven? Is that you? Are you okay?" Beast Boy mumbled from his bed, obviously waking up from the noise she had made. Not wanting to make a scene or have to explain herself, Raven teleported back to her room.

Raven didn't even change into her pajamas as she flopped into her bed. Considering the long and confusing day, she didn't blame herself.

JINEUIFJUIERHTU

It was now seven in the morning, and Robin wouldn't be wasting any more time on merely sleeping. He needed to get going on finding out who this mysterious person was. The first step would be to call the rest of the Titans. It usually took some of them around an hour to have completely risen and be fully awake. Robin took his communicator and called Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg.

"It's time, guys. Let's get this guy figured out before he can figure us out. Oh, and Cyborg, will you please wake Beast Boy up? You know how he won't wake up without anyone physically doing so." Satisfied, Robin shut his communicator and made his way to the showers to prepare himself for the day. He could tell it would be a long one.

* * *

Cyborg made his way to Beast Boy's room. His door was already opened, so he just walked in.

"Hey, Green Bean, it's time to get up!" Cyborg said, entirely too enthusiastic for Beast Boy in the morning.

"Mmm… Cy… just five more minutes…" Beast Boy rolled over on his bed. Not satisfied with this response, Cyborg stood right next to Beast Boy. He licked his finger.

"Suit yourself…" His finger came within inches of Beast Boy's ear until he jumped out of bed.

"I'm up! I'm up! I promise!"

"Awesome. Robin has a meeting in the living room real soon. Oh, and why is your trash can tipped over?"

"Raven tripped over it last night." Cyborg's eyebrows merely rose into a questioning look. "I fell asleep on her and she took me back to my room."

"Oh, did she now?"

"Yeah." A grin was plastered onto Beast Boy's face.

"Seems like it was a pretty good night."

"And it looks like I'm going to win twenty dollars." Cyborg smiled after Beast Boy said this and made his way to the door. "Oh, and Beast Boy?"

"What?"

"Fat chance."

Cyborg walked down the hallway, thinking to himself how much he would actually like to lose this bet, just to see Beast Boy happy. His plan to get Beast Boy to man up and ask Raven out was working splendidly.

* * *

A/N: Guys, I am so, so sorry for not updating for over a year. That is unacceptable. I got a huge case of writer's block and just could not come up with a way to make this story go. I promise I'll be updating more in the very near future. Thank you so much for everyone who has followed this story and I implore you to please review, no matter how much you may hate me at this point. Again, thank you so much for your patience you guys. You are all awesome!


End file.
